


You'll Be Back When It's Over, No Need to Say Goodbye

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pillbug and Blis Blis belong to Soop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: With pride I used to hear him sayThat someday I would blow us all away•Siblings fight all the time.Theyfight all the time.But it's never ended like this.





	You'll Be Back When It's Over, No Need to Say Goodbye

Pillbug mulls over what she's heard. She loves her mother. Her brave, strong, smart mother. So does Blis Blis. The rumours must be false. 

 

* * *

 

Pillbug spots a couple of Balmerans around her age hanging around and giggling. She walks up to them and smiles. 

“Excuse me ladies! Have you seen my sister, Blis Blis Garrett?” they glance at each other until one inclines her head, face flushed. 

“I saw her over in Brodvėjaus a few vargas ago. I don't know where she was going.”

“You have my thanks ladies.” the girls giggle and blush as Pillbug blows them a kiss. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey Blis.” the taller alien jumps and turns to face her younger sister, guilt in her face. 

“Pillbug! I- I didn't expect to see you so soon.” she rolls her eyes. 

“Yes, I noticed.” Blis swallows. 

“I- what are you doing back early?” 

“I heard some rumours. You've been… saying some stuff about our mother.” Blis Blis blinks in surprise then nods. 

“Yes, I have. I guess news travels fast in the Rašalas system.” Pillbug laughs awkwardly. 

“Yeah, it's, uh, fairly quiet over there.” Blis nods and they stand in relatively awkward silence until Pillbug speaks again, voice soft. “I've heard what you've been saying. Blis, _why_?” her face twists. 

“Because I'm tired of everyone acting like she's so perfect all of the time.” Pillbug’s eyes widen with shock. 

“I- what do you mean? She saved our _lives_ , along with everyone else's in the universe!” Blis Blis shakes her head. 

“That doesn't mean she can't do bad things. You've been putting her on a pedestal for as long as you've known her, making her out to be some- some flawless being!” Pillbug forces a laugh. 

“Oh, come on sis. We all know the only flawless being around here is Allura.” Blis glares and Pillbug sighs. “Okay, okay. And, for the record, I never said our mother is perfect.” Blis snorts. 

“You take her word as _Gospel_.” 

“I do not.” Blis Blis raises an eyebrow and she glares back. “Look, she's human, she makes mistakes. And… the incident you've been referring to was just an accident! A series of unfortunate mistakes and misunderstandings.” Blis laughs incredulously. 

“She had an affair with our dad's ex-girlfriend! They met up _numerous_ times. How is that an accident?” Pillbug glares. 

“She came clean and apologised in the end, that's all that matters.” she rolls her eyes. 

“Only to save her own skin!”

“She's our _mother_!”

“Some mother she is! She cares more about her robots than she does us.” Pillbug flinches back. 

“That's not true!” Blis Blis rolls her eyes. 

“Yes it is.” Blis sighs. “Look, Pillbug, you don't have to side with her for everything. She's not the perfect angel you're making her out to be.”

“She's also not the monster _you're_ making her out to be!” her eyes widen at that. 

“I _never_ said she was a monster.”

“You're implying it! She's _human_ , she made a mistake. You're acting like she killed someone!” Pillbug shoots a glare at her. “Besides, it's not like you don't put dad on a pedestal!”

“That's _different_!”

“How? How is it different?”

Blis Blis closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, steeling herself. 

“Look, Pillbug, I don't want to fight with you. You're my little sister.” Pillbug scoffs and shakes her head. 

“You always act like you think family is so important. Yet, here you are, bad-mouthing our mother. Our mother who does everything in her power to make us as happy and comfortable as possible.” 

“I'm not bad-mouthing anyone! I'm telling the truth.” Pillbug lets out a bitter laugh. 

“The truth? Is that what you call it?” Blis Blis rolls her eyes. 

“Yes, the truth. Face facts, our mother is a scoundrel.” she pauses and eyes Pillbug up for a second. “And, from what I've seen, so are you.” Pillbug shakes her head in disbelief. 

“Just like that?”

“Yeah. Just like that.” she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths before glaring up at her older sister. 

“Fine then, I’ll see you on the duelling ground!” Blis Blis blinks, suddenly unsure. 

“I… Pillbug…” 

“A duel. Tomorrow at dawn. Over the system on Džersis.” she pauses and tilts her head. “Unless, of course, you want to settle it here and now.” her fingers make their way over to her belt. Blis Blis shakes her head. 

“No. I- I know where to find you.” Pillbug nods and spins on her heel, walking as quickly away from her sister as she can, shoulders squared. 

 

* * *

 

“Mum…” there's the sound of metal hitting together and a few muttered curses before she gets a reply. 

“Yes sweetheart?” 

“I… I need your advice on something.” Pillbug hears muttered affirmation and a few more curses before her mother's face pops into view. Her hair is in a bun, her glasses tucked into her collar. She flashes Pillbug a blinding smile and when she moves her head she can see a streak of oil on her left cheek. 

“What's up kiddo?” Pillbug sits on the floor as her mother cleans up. She chews on her bottom lip as she's thinking of what to say. Her mother plops down next to her and smiles softly up at her. 

“I… it’s Blis Blis…” Pidge's eyes narrow slightly. 

“Has something happened? Did you have a fight?”

“Something like that.” Pidge strokes Pillbug’s arm. 

“What do you need advice with?”

“I… Blis Blis has been… saying some stuff.”

“About what?”

“About you… and Shay.” Pidge bites her lip, a habit that she passed onto Pillbug. “She- I- she wouldn't back down! I didn't know what to do. So, uh, I may or may not have challenged her to a duel?” Pidge sighs. 

“I- let me get this straight.” she rubs her eyes, fatigue evident in every line of her body. “You challenged your older sister to a duel?” Pillbug nods. “Did she accept?” Pillbug nods again. Pidge sighs, sounding more exasperated than angry. “Where is this happening.” Pillbug bites her lip. 

“Across the system in Džersis.” 

“Džersis?”

“It's practically abandoned.”

“What if you get hurt? It'll take too long for you to get back.”

“It'll be fine.” she pauses. “Mum…”

“What's wrong?”

“I really don't want to do this.” her mother pulls her against her side into a half-hug. 

“Did you at least try to negotiate peace?”

“It's like I said, she refused to listen. I would've been stuck in a loop.”

“Okay, okay. This is what you do. Stand there, confident as possible, until Blis is in front of you. Then when it comes time to shoot, fire up in the air. It'll put an end to the whole affair.”

“But… what if she decides to shoot? I'll be a goner.”

“She won't. She's your sister.” Pillbug can see the pain in her eyes. Her father once told them what their mother had to do in the war. About her brother and father and what she had to sacrifice. Pidge blinks and forces a small smile. “Besides, it's a matter of honour.” she gets up and roots around. “Here, take my bayard.” Pillbug blinks in surprise. She's used it once or twice, it's a gun for her but… Pidge always keeps it close. Her mother presses a kiss to her forehead. “Bring it back here when you're done.” she sighs then smiles. “Be smart. Make me proud.”

“I will mum, I promise.”

“Good. And, please be careful. Your father… he can't take another heartbreak.”

 

* * *

 

It's just before dawn, the perfect time for a duel. Pillbug fidgets where she stands, waiting for her sister. 

 

“Blis Blis.” greets her sister coldly. Blis nods in response and lifts her gun in question. 

“Shall we begin?” Pillbug nods and raises her voice. 

“Confer with your friends. The duel will commence one we count to ten!” she sees her sister nod. 

 

_Look her in the eye, aim no higher_

She lifts her head and looks just to the left of her sister's eyes. 

 

_Summon all the courage you require_

She takes a breath, steeling herself. 

 

_Slowly but clearly aim your gun towards the sky_

_Take ten paces back._

 

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven-_

**_BANG_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine what it would be like afterwards.  
> Pidge having to live knowing she sent her daughter out to die and that the only reason the duel happened was because of her.  
> Blis Blis having to live knowing that she killed her sister.  
> Hunk having to live with one of his daughters being murdered by the other.
> 
>  
> 
> [Pillbug and Blis Blis belong to Soop!](https://hidge-resource.tumblr.com/tagged/pillbug)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come and yell at me!](https://thedoomedprophett.tumblr.com)


End file.
